SPACE RACE CHALLENGE
'UPDATE: 06/01/2013' Hey MicroVolters! We have some EXCITING NEWS! See the news paper article below: Enough fuel was collected to send the rocket in to space. At midnight, the rocket took off from Micro World's shuttle pad and made contact with the asteroid. Unfortunately, the rocket’s tanks were not completely filled, so that a large chunk of the asteroid was not able to be excavated. Upon impact, pieces of the asteroid were able to be chipped off and they descended to Micro World. The prototypes were able to extract Voltium from the pieces collected of the asteroid! Luckily, due to every MicroVolters valiant efforts, the entire community completed 12 out of the 15 'goals and managed to get enough Voltium for some PRIZES! '''All Microvolters will be receiving : ' *'''7-Day Hairpin of the Heavens *'7-Day Wings of Infinity' *'7-Day Cosmic Blue Do' *'7-Day Cosmic Armor' *'7-Day Cosmic Leggings' *'7-Day Laser of Earnestness ' And because of all the hard work put in by the community, all MicroVolters will be receiving as a *BONUS: 7-Day Brilliant Nether Blade Make sure to log on to MicroVolters as everyone in the MicroVolts community will be receiving these epic prizes by Friday, June 7th! So stay tuned MicroVolters! Thanks for all your hardwork! PS: If you missed the launch of the rocket, you can check out the live recording below! :: ::: ::: :: :::Hey MicroVolters! :::We have some EXCITING news to announce today! The MicroVolts Aeronautics and Space Administration (MASA) discovered an asteroid that will be passing our atmosphere on June 1st. This asteroid contains a very SPECIAL and RARE metal called “'VOLTIUM',” which, when refined, can be used to create new weapons and parts! :::The prototypes have already started construction on a makeshift rocket that will be launched at the asteroid in order to collect its materials. The prototypes are far too busy constructing the rocket to go out and collect fuel. We need everyone in the community to join in our "Space Race Challenge" and help us reach 15 GOALS. Each goal helps fuel the rocket that we will be sending to the asteroid in hopes of getting some of that precious Voltium! :::Goals include: 70,000,000 Total Kills, 15,000,000 Matches Played, 925,000 Hours Played, 8,000 Google+ Members, 12,000 Facebook Shares, etc! :::Now MicroVolters… Are you up for the Space Race Challenge? :::If you help the prototypes to get to the asteroid and collect the Voltium, everybody in the community will reap the rewards! :::Here are the AWESOME rewards that EVERYONE in the community can WIN: :::COMPLETE 5 GOALS: ' ::*'7-Day Hairpin of the Heavens ' ::*'7-Day Wings of Infinity ''' '''COMPLETE 10 GOALS : ::*'7-Day Cosmic Blue Do' ::*'7-Day Cosmic Armor ' ::*'7-Day Leggings' ::*'7-Day Gloves ' ::*'7-Day Laser of Earnestness' ' COMPLETE 15 GOALS:' ::*'Triple MP Weekend' ::*'Triple Exp Weekend' ::*'7-Day Brilliant Nether Blade' This month requires every MicroVolter’s help and participation! So make sure you encourage everyone around to join in! Remember, we only have until May 31st to collect all of the fuel or we will miss this chance! The counter will start on May 1st at 12am EDT and you will have until May 31st at 11:59pm EDT to complete the challenge! Be sure to check our website often and click on the “'Space Race Challenge'” banner to see how you’re doing!* ** Watch this MASA video for more info! Go to www.MicroVolts.com/SpaceRace to check out the challenges and find out how you can help fuel the rocket! Additional Information: Facebook Share Goal: We will be posting weekly. Share the Space Race posts on our Facebook page (click here) to complete the goal. Youtube Views Goal: View this MicroVolts Gameplay Trailer (2012) as many times as possible (click here ) to complete the goal. Twitter Retweets Goal: We will be posting daily. Retweet our posts (click here ) to complete the goal. ** ALL Space Race Challenge statistics will be UPDATED DAILY. So keep checking back every day!